Un asunto delicado de tratar
by carolightsnake
Summary: Bulma sospecha que esta nuevamente embarazada. Vegeta acaba de enterarse de que algo le están ocultando su mujer y su suegra. One-Shot dedicado a Bra. Continúa y está incluido en "La salsa secreta de la abuela"
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les dejo un one-shot sobre la llegada de Bra.

* * *

 **Un asunto delicado de tratar**

Abrió la puerta y lanzó sus llaves al bol que estaba sobre la mesita del teléfono. Pasó hacia la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras lanzaba lejos sus tacones.

\- ¡Por fin en casa! – exclamó, recostándose en el respaldo y subiendo los pies a la mesita ratona.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el matasanos?

Se volteó, para encaramarse en el sofá y ver que era su esposo el que venía entrando a la sala.

-Oh, Vegeta… ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No trates de ocultármelo, Bulma… Sabes que en esta casa es imposible tener secretos.

Bulma rodó sus ojos y luego dijo molesta

\- ¡Cuando encuentre a mi madre voy a asesinarla!

El saiyajin avanzó un par de pasos y le comentó

-Ya lo he intentado, pero al parecer ella es inmortal … Ahora, responde… ¿desde cuándo has estado visitando al médico a mis espaldas?

Ella lo miró un instante y una gota se formó en su sien. Luego movió su mano de arriba abajo y respondió

-Ay, Vegeta… No seas tan dramático. Solo he ido a un par de consultas.

\- ¿Ah sí? Y entonces por que la loca de tu madre me dijo entre chillidos que estabas yendo al doctor porque tienes algo muy delicado y que no podía comentarme nada más al respecto sin tu permiso…

Bulma volvió a sentarse derecha en el sofá, dándole la espalda _"Esta vez sí que mi mamá se ha pasado de la raya… le dije que no soltara nada hasta que tuviera confirmación… ¡Voy a matarla!_

Vegeta rodeó el mueble y se paró de brazos cruzados frente a ella. Entrecerró sus ojos, pues la actitud tanto de su suegra como de su esposa era muy sospechosa.

\- ¿Y bien?

Bulma suspiró hondo. No tenía intenciones de decirle nada a al saiyajin, no hasta que tuviera la certeza de que eran correctos los resultados de sus análisis.

-Mira, Vegeta… Sabes que no puedo mentirte…

-Eso espero…

Bulma lo miró seria, para que la dejara terminar

-Lo que ocurre es que visité al médico porque creí que había llegado a cierta etapa de la vida, una en que las mujeres ya no podemos tener hijos…

-Comprendo… creíste que estabas menopausíatica… - soltó, esperando su reacción.

\- ¡No lo digas de esa forma!… - exclamó Bulma. Después suspiró para calmarse y continuó - Según los exámenes que me realicé, yo aún soy una mujer joven… bueno, además de hermosa…

\- ¿Eso salió en los exámenes? …Seguramente se equivocaron en el laboratorio…

\- ¡Vegeta!

Él se sonrió de lado y volvió a preguntar

\- ¿Entonces que te sucede si no es eso?

Ella bajó su vista un momento, indecisa si decirle o no a su pareja lo que realmente ocurría. _"Con lo de Trunks tuve de basta y sobra… Bueno, pero ahora es distinto…él ha cambiado, yo he cambiado… Si, supongo que saberlo no le hará daño…Puede que esta vez sea diferente…"_

Se puso de pie y tomó las manos del saiyajin. Vegeta la miró a los ojos, algo parecido a la angustia comenzó a formarse en su pecho. _"Tal vez realmente tiene una enfermedad mortal y las esferas ni las semillas pueden curar aquello…"_

Bulma le preguntó, al tiempo que apretaba sus manos, nerviosa

\- ¿Puedes sentir mi ki, por favor?

Eso lo hiso ponerse aún más tenso. _"acaso quiere que sienta cómo se ha debilitado su presencia? No quiero hacerlo…Yo, no podría…"_

-No puedo…- murmuró, apartando la vista.

Ella lo miró confundida

\- ¿Por qué no?

Vegeta volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Su mirada era tan tranquila y dulce, aunque con una chispa de duda. No quería perder eso, no quería perderla a ella. No a ella.

Apartó sus manos de las de Bulma y cruzándose de brazos nuevamente, le respondió, mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba sus ojos, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Déjate de tus ridículos juegos y dime de una maldita vez qué ocurre.

Bulma comprendió que él estaba asustado.

Se acercó despacio y lo abrazó por el costado. Vegeta solo abrió un poco sus ojos y la miró de soslayo

-Vamos, Vegeta… - insistió con suavidad - Si lo haces saldremos los dos de dudas…

Ante el ruego de su esposa finalmente accedió. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se concentró en el ki de su mujer.

Sus ojos de abrieron en confusión y volvió a repetir la acción. No había margen de error.

Se giró de golpe y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, con una cara de sorpresa que Bulma jamás había visto.

\- ¿estás?

Bulma se sonrió.

-Eso lo confirma, supongo…

El saiyajin miró hacia todas partes, confirmando que no hubiera ningún intruso cercano al lugar donde estaban. Una vez hecho esto, se aproximó a Bulma y la abrazó contra su pecho. Su mujer solo se sonrió y respondió al abrazo.

Pero en medio de su demostración de afecto algo volvió a su mente. Se apartó un poco, para poder verla y le preguntó

-Solo aclárame algo…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió ella, disfrutando todavía su cercanía.

\- ¿Por qué tú madre dijo que era delicado?

Una gotita corrió por la cabeza de Bulma.

-Je, je… bueno, es que – comentó sonriendo nerviosa

El frunció, sin dejar de verla

\- ¿Qué?

-Es que voy a tener que hacer bastante reposo…

\- ¿Por qué? Por lo que recuerdo con Trunks hasta arreglabas la cámara…

Ella fue la que ahora frunció y le dijo

-No eches a perder el momento… ¿quieres?

Vegeta se sonrió de lado. Ya había comprendido a la perfección de que se trataba lo que intentaba ocultar Bulma, pero se sentía tan dichoso de saber que ella no se iría a ninguna parte, que prefirió dejarla pasar por esta vez. Volvió a estrechar su abrazó, traspasándole todo su cariño.

-Gracias, Bulma…

Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja y cerró sus ojos.

Esta vez todo sería diferente.

…

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Es cortito, pero me pareció buena idea cooperar con algo respecto de la futura aparición de Bra. Aunque ¿saben? Me encantaría que a Bra la hicieran con el cabello negro y los ojos azules… Vegeta se lo merece.

Bueno, es mi humilde opinión.

Cariños.


	2. Aviso para los lectores

Un asunto delicado de tratar lo continué en la historia "la salsa secreta de la abuela". De hecho esa era una precuela de esta, así que las uní y ahora la estoy continuando allí, para los que no estaban enterados.

Un abrazo grande y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
